


let’s put work aside

by kinderorchestra



Series: jamet intel [1]
Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, derivated from a socmed au, jamet intel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: fuck work, love first
Relationships: Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: jamet intel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663111
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	let’s put work aside

**Author's Note:**

> its from an indonesian au i wrote but it can be read as it is
> 
> twitter.com/sjtmpn

“any information regarding the file?” jinhyuk asks. he uses his voice, a tone above whisper, soft and secretive.

the secret that is inside wooseok’s mouth is left sealed for a moment when the smaller man, instead of doing his job by handing over the information to his team leader, jinhyuk, his lover, kisses the tent under jinhyuk’s black trousers. right on the crotch.

“baby, can we do it later?” jinhyuk asks with a husky chuckle trailing behind his words. even though he is (kinda) reprimanding wooseok for not prioritising work first, he doesn’t protest when wooseok places butterfly kisses all over his abdomen and crotch. he even supports wooseok by placing a large hand on the smaller man’s head to caress his head endearingly.

“i miss you,” wooseok whispers over the tent before mouthing it over the cloth. the wet warmness is sipping thru the fabric.

they haven’t been together for two whole weeks because work separate them. jinhyuk who teaches in oxford while wooseok was deployed in london to attend a few meetings. he didn’t return bare handed, but the image of being one and tangled with jinhyuk overrides everything including work.

wooseok slowly, surely, unbuttons and unzips jinhyuk’s pants. he pulls the hem down along with jinhyuk’s boxers and he is visibly delighted at the sight of jinhyuk’s hardness that comes to his view. without any hesitation, he places his small mouth over the tip and smears it with wet kisses that get jinhyuk groans as he carefully takes a handful of wooseok’s hair and pulls them slightly. wooseok winces cause it kinda hurts, but he doesn’t mind.

jinhyuk breathes in and out rapidly when wooseok with all dedications closes his eyes and starts savouring his lover’s taste. licking him all over, lapping and tasting the precum that beads over the tip. he loves it. he loves pleasuring jinhyuk. even when his body is needy, jinhyuk’s pleasure comes first.

he takes jinhyuk in his tiny mouth. jinhyuk is really hung. not even half of jinhyuk fits inside his mouth, so he compensates by massaging the rest with his hands. bobbing his head up and down the shaft, testing his own gag reflect.

jinhyuk, tho, he loves wooseok’s tiny mouth. it’s perfect. the way he can’t take him completely is the best part of being blown by his small lover.

he rubs wooseok’s cheek while the other hand is on wooseok’s neck. he licks his lips before uttering, “you take it so well, baby. your mouth is perfect.”

and wooseok hums at the compliment, sending jolts of pleasure along jinhyuk’s spine.

that is when jinhyuk decides to take over by putting both of his hands on both sides of wooseok’s head. wooseok seems to understand as he stays still and relaxes his whole body. his hands leave jinhyuk’s girth and lay limply on his lap.

jinhyuk takes over, dominating wooseok who always dominates him outside the bed. he uses wooseok, forcing himself in and out of wooseok’s tiny mouth. still can’t fit it in completely, but that’s the most satisfying part. forcing the impossible until wooseok screams internally. until he doesn’t want it anymore. until wooseok is all tense again. until he spills inside the tiny mouth and runs down wooseok’s chin.

it takes a long time. wooseok’s screams over jinhyuk’s shape. the tip continuously hits the back of his throat. tears are spilling down his red cheeks. drool seeps thru the small gap between his lips and jinhyuk’s shaft, running down his chin along with jinhyuk’s precum—and now, cum.

jinhyuk slows down when he spills inside wooseok’s tiny little mouth. slowly getting rid of the bliss by pulling himself in and out, reaching into wooseok as deep as he can and spilling some more into wooseok’s throat that accepts him, takes him in, drinks it.

when jinhyuk pulls himself out of wooseok’s mouth completely. he exhales in satisfaction. limp at the edge of the bed as he watches wooseok’s gaping mouth and red lips. his tongue is covered in white liquid that disappears once he closes his mouth and swallow. his hair is sticking to his damp forehead and red blooms on his pretty face. he looks completely debauched and jinhyuk smiles.

he rubs wooseok’s cheeks and kisses his temple. “you’re so beautiful.”

wooseok stands up from his position and starts fiddling with his belt and trousers too. he takes his pants off and lets them fall onto the floor. he pouts as he pushes jinhyuk’s shoulders until he lays on his back and wooseok climbs onto the bed and sits on his crotch. “pervert,” he says quietly.

“who do you think is the perverted one?” jinhyuk asks, but it’s left unheard.

he groans again when wooseok starts to rub his behind over his slowly hardening shaft again.

the way wooseok moves his hips over his crotch is really erotic. he’s not even inside of the smaller man yet, but wooseok moans at the feeling of the huge girth against his bottom.

“baby,” jinhyuk calls.

and wooseok can’t take it. he loves the term of endearment so much that he wants to completely take jinhyuk in. but he’s still not prepared yet.

he lifts himself off from jinhyuk’s crotch (to jinhyuk’s dismay) and starts looking around, searching for anything that can be used to ease himself.

“lube,” he mutters.

“drawer,” jinhyuk replies.

it takes a moment of rummaging thru the drawer until wooseok finds the one thing he needs, a tube of lube that is half empty. he smears his whole hand with it and comes back to jinhyuk. he positions himself over jinhyuk again, kneeling over the taller man and stretches his whole body before starting to stretch a certain part.

when he thinks that he’s already relaxed, he brings his lube covered hand behind him and starts rubbing himself, moaning and biting his lower lip as he circles his own rim.

“it’s been too long,” he says.

“a fortnight is long,” jinhyuk agrees with a nod.

and wooseok nods, “it is,” as he slips a finger in and hisses.

jinhyuk knits his eyebrows. he slips his large hands under wooseok’s shirt and places them on wooseok’s tiny waist. he rubs soothing circles on the younger’s hips with his thumbs as wooseok tries to fit another finger in.

preparation takes a long time and jinhyuk never wants to do it—wooseok himself will never allow him, cause he is quite impatient AND his fingers are, duh, too long and reach too deep for a starter. so, it’s not until the fourth finger.

and when wooseok is already stirring himself with four of his fingers, moaning wantonly, jabbing himself and trembling, jinhyuk decides to take over by grabbing wooseok’s wrist and pulling it out. wooseok’s closed eyelids fly open at that, a moan of protest leaves his mouth when his fingers are completely out. but it’s not too long until jinhyuk’s fingers replaces his and he moans again, louder. his clouded eyes are closing again and his head is thrown back.

jinhyuk’s fingers are long and they reach all the spots wooseok can’t reach with his shorter fingers. imagine a whole two weeks with his own fingers. imagine.

“aah! ah, ah, jinhyuk… please,” he says and sobs. a hand is placed on jinhyuk’s chest to hold himself up while the other is around jinhyuk’s passive arm for a purchase.

and jinhyuk understands, he knows what to do next. he completely pulls his three fingers out from wooseok’s hole and pulls wooseok down.

wooseok falls on him and he turns them around so wooseok is now laying on his back with jinhyuk hovering over him.

jinhyuk spreads wooseok’s legs and stares at the gaping hole right in front of his own girth that got hard as wooseok prepared himself. he unbuttons his shirt and slips out of it. he throws it away. as for the pants, it’s gonna take another minute and wooseok is gonna be mad, so he lets them stay (the most important thing isn’t what they are covering anyway).

he slowly closes the distance between them and places his tip on wooseok, playfully dragging it up and down the hole. wooseok arches his back and whines frustratedly, it makes jinhyuk snorts. jinhyuk then places himself properly and starts to push in. he pushes in and wooseok moans along.

the feeling of being filled itself is really fulfilling to wooseok. it’s a short but pleasurable journey. he loves it. being one with jinhyuk, feeling him inside of him. it’s what he’s made for. jinhyuk is the only one that can fill all of the small crevices.

as jinhyuk bottoms out. he exhales in relief. while wooseok is a complete mess. with his back arched and mouth drooling. he will need sometime to get used to jinhyuk’s shape.

jinhyuk takes his time by kissing wooseok all over his chest and neck and jaw. kissing him tenderly on his lips, lapping the bottom lip and wooseok’s lolling tongue. wooseok feels like he’s just a rag doll. he’s completely unmoving, taking all of jinhyuk in as he is.

the only sign that jinhyuk needs to continue his ministration is when wooseok starts to move his own hips in small circle, that is when jinhyuk pulls himself out before pushing in. he repeats, hammering in and out. while wooseok is on his back, moaning and spreading his legs wider.

“jinhyu-uk, i miss you, ah…” he whispers.

jinhyuk laughs breathily and places a chaste kiss on wooseok’s lips. “i miss you too.”

as jinhyuk pistons into wooseok, wooseok moves his hips in tandem, meeting jinhyuk’s hips halfway and screaming every time they collide.

wooseok comes first, untouched. whole body trembles and shiver runs down his spine. and jinhyuk will come next, taking a few moments longer and always extracting a satisfying amount of load.

wooseok always chants, “inside.” repeatedly and jinhyuk will comply.

he grunts as he does. the last few rough thrusts bring jinhyuk into completion as he spills himself inside of his lover. filling him to the brim.

wooseok’s chest rises and falls in satisfaction. his hips move, trying to milk jinhyuk just in case there’s still some left unspilled.

and when everything is over, jinhyuk falls onto wooseok’s tiny body, crushing him and knocking the air out of his chest. and wooseok protests until he turns them around.

now he’s the one who’s on his back and wooseok is on top of him, still with his bottom stuffed with jinhyuk. and like that, hours will pass without work being done. instead, wooseok will get back up and start bouncing up and down with jinhyuk that is still in him.

“shit,” jinhyuk curses. “how about work?”

and wooseok replies, “hngh…” as he rolls his hips. “how about our marriage?”


End file.
